One Mistake Changes Everything
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: He calls her Khaleesie, a name she hears with fondness. When all power seems within her grasp, at least here at Slavers Bay, she comes to realize how fragile everything she holds is.


Prologue

It happened only once, that is what I tell myself as I stare at my reflection in a beaten mirror. My silver hair falls past my breasts unbound and unruly. The flash of knowledge appearing in my violet eyes. I am stood naked after bathing in the finest scents Mereen has to offer. My skin untouched by the long journey have I undergone since my brother sold me to the Dothraki. My breasts are larger, just a small amount and I was hurrying to wash and dress I would not notice such a change. My nipples are sore and ache almost constantly even bathing for the hour I have did not help. My fingers bare from any rings travels down my own body, skimming over my breasts hissing as the sensitivity that tingles through them. Skimming further down I hesitate as I touch my stomach. When I married Drogo my belly was soft and supple, then firmed by the time I realised I was pregnant with my first child. A child I lost in the vein desperate attempt to save the man I had grown to love. Now my stomach is firm again and my hand lingers there for a long time. Contemplating what this means? I have conquered a city with ease, I am the mother of dragons, the mother of the slaves I have set free and now who live and serve under me willingly with no collars around their throats. I have three dragons so big now they could burn a city to the ground I am sure if I willed it. I am settled here, I can't leave slavers bay until my work here is done, no one will be a slave no one will be sold and they all owe their freedom to me. Something my vast force of unsullied ensures is not forgotten. I stroke the firm skin slowly guessing how far I must be. A moons course has come and gone since that night. The child growing inside of me is changing my body and I am utterly lost. I am Queen of Mereen. Queen of the freed slaves... and pregnant with a traitors child.

He stands below me his eyes brimming with emotion that he hardly manages to contain. I am glad now that I have not seen him alone. It would take little for me to change my mind, for me to be uncertain and will his arms around me. With my friends and servants, Ser Barristen is close to my left and his presence demands a harsh punishment. I can not do it. Despite his betrayal...despite his treason I can not see Jorah dead. My hands are flat against my sides. Determined not to show any here how this pains me I utter the words that shatter my fragile heart.

" You will be gone from this city by sunrise, if you are found in the city limits after that you will be executed" He goes to speak and I raise my hand refusing to hear his voice, his pleas. " Go, Ser Jorah, back to your home in Westoros" I keep my eyes focused on the stone work high above his head. Long after he has walked out, long after my resolve has weakened and tears slips down my cheeks. I look at Grey Worm and then Ser Barristen " I want him..followed, send people to keep him safe, people will hurt him to hurt me.." I know it is a strange request and Barristen protests fall on deaf ears. The quick beating of my heart robs me of my hearing. My tears rid me of sight I turn and without a word leave. Dismissing anyone who would follow me.

Storming into my apartments I find my mind drifting back to my first night here in Mereen. I had felt safe elated and untouchable. Finally ready to accept my feelings for a man who is old enough to be my father twice fold. A man who has guided and protected me these past years with an unfaltering loyalty. I had gone to him that night, and he had taken me willingly into his arms and made love to me. It was different from my first experience. It never hurt, it was slow and tender his fingers and tongue experiencing me in every way. Most likely sure that this would never happen again and I had meant for it to happen again. I wanted it to but the enforced duties of a Queen had me exhausted even when I opened my eyes first thing in the morning. I stare at my hands that tremble refusing to halt even as I curse myself and Ser Jorah with all the strength I can manage.

These memories have me sinking onto my bed, pulling a thin sheet over my body I shut my eyes and dream, I dream of his touch and long for it.


End file.
